


Irresponsible Helena

by embuffalo



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2015, Femslash February Trope Bingo, also I am incapable of writing pda, nor can i properly title stuff, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embuffalo/pseuds/embuffalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and Claudia start baking; Helena and Myka escape the smoke and flames. Things get artifact-y. Mostly just the two of them being gay dorks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresponsible Helena

Myka and HG were standing in the Warehouse, practically on top of one another.

“I hate you right now,” Myka said.

“I know, darling. I didn’t mean for this to happen." HG continued, "I am aware that we are in a large building full of many dangerous artifacts and that I should not have picked one up.”

“We also have labels on the shelves that describe the artifacts and their downsides. These give you the opportunity to make better choices.”

“I sincerely doubt that I am capable of doing so, darling.”

***

Earlier, Pete and Claudia had decided to bake scones and Myka had brought Helena out to the Warehouse to escape the smoke and flames. She had handed Helena a clipboard and they had gone down to the stacks. They held hands and talked while taking inventory, which eventually led to clowning around. At some point, HG had picked up a pair of handcuffs. Myka reached over to take the handcuffs from her and place them back on the shelf. A moment later, the two agents had found themselves handcuffed together.

***

“We should use the Farnsworth,” Myka said. “Do you have yours? I left mine back in my room.”

“I regret to say that I didn’t bring mine either.”

Myka sighed. “And I left my cellphone to charge in the car. I should know better than to enter the Warehouse without any communication devices.”

“The Farnsworth in Arthur’s office?” Helena suggested.

“Probably the best choice.” Myka started walking away, nearly yanking Helena off her feet.

“This is going to be a learning curve, isn’t it?” HG said mildly.

“Yeah, it is.”

 

The two women shuffled their way out of the aisle, trying to sync up their steps. Five minutes later, when they had made barely any progress, Myka stopped again.

Helena tripped. Myka sighed, putting her hands on her hands on her hips.

“This isn’t working.”

“Myka.”

“We could try to find an artifact.”

“Myka?”

“Or use a bobby pin to unlock them. Do you have a bobby pin?”

“Myka!”

“What?”

Helena shook her hand. It was hanging limply next to Myka’s hip.

Myka looked down. “Oh, sorry. Um. You could put your hand on my hip, if you want.”

HG raised an eyebrow. “Such a charming proposal. I thought you’d never ask.”

“That’s not what I meant. And you know it. Let’s get back to problem-solving,” Myka said.

“Righty-ho, then.” HG looked around.

“I could always carry you.”

 

They used one of the metal staircases normally used to give HG something to jump off of. After a few tries, Helena was safely in Myka’s arms.

“Okay, you’re going to have to navigate for me,” Myka said to Helena’s waist.

Helena shifted, looking for the aisle markers, and directed Myka through the Warehouse. They stopped every so often so that Myka could catch her breath. When they reached the foot of the spiral staircase, Myka set Helena down. “You’re going to have to climb the stairs by yourself,” she said.

When they made it into the office, the two women leaned against Artie’s desk. Myka called Pete on the Farnsworth.

“Hey, Pete, can you come down here?” Myka asked.

“Aw, did wittle Myka knock ovah something heavy?” Pete baby-voiced.

Myka rolled her eyes. “No, Pete. Helena was being irresponsible.” Helena opened her mouth to protect, but Myka kept talking. “And bring one of the goo canisters. There’s one in the trunk of Claudia’s Prius.”

“Over and out,” Pete said.

Myka shut the Farnsworth and turned to look at Helena. “And now we wait,” she said.

“And what do you suggest that we do while we wait?”

Myka shrugged.

“Probably paperwork, or something.”

"Perhaps I could persuade you to do something a bit more entertaining than writing reports.”

“But...I like writing reports.”

“You could do reports at a later point, could you not?”

“Yes, but we have nothing else to do.”

“I disagree.” Helena maneuvered herself so that she was facing Myka. She twined the fingers of her handcuffed hand with Myka’s, using her other hand to cup Myka's neck. She started kissing Myka’s collarbone.

“Helena…” Myka protested, trying to gently push Helena away. “We work here, you know. We probably shouldn’t be doing… this.”

“Whyever not?”

“Because there’s a line between the professional and the personal.”

“Myka, we live with the rest of the Warehouse agents. That line is quite blurry.”

Myka sighed.

“May I suggest something else to start with? You might categorize it as irresponsible, although it’s nothing life-threatening.” Helena continued, “but perhaps it might convince you to put aside your hesitations. Pete might tease us about it, and Arthur might be displeased to learn that we used his office for such a purpose. But it would certainly pass the time. ”

“Pete’s already gonna give us a hard time. So I’ll bite.”

“Oh, I rather hope you do…” Helena murmured. She pulled Myka to the spinning chair, lowering herself into the seat. “So you said something earlier about hip-touching.”

Myka looked down at the other woman, who was smiling impishly. Myka shook her head, saying, “I give up.” She straddled Helena’s lap, leaning down to kiss her.

Helena pulled away to murmur, “But that’s not your hips.”

Myka sat back. “Hips? Oh, I thought you said lips. My mistake,” she grinned.

“Yes, how silly of you.”

“But if you don’t want me to…”

“No, please, continue," Helena said.

Myka leaned down again, finding Helena’s mouth with her own. Helena kissed her back, lips soft and mouth warm. Helena kissed down Myka’s neck and Myka arched under Helena’s touch. Myka ran her fingers through the other woman’s hair.

They kept kissing, until Myka looked up to the sound of the Warehouse’s door opening. They were both flushed. HG tugged on Myka’s belt loop with her non-handcuffed hand, trying to recapture her attention.

Pete entered the room with the goo in one hand and a cookie in the other. “Mykes?” He called, before seeing her position.

“Leave!” Myka ordered.

“Okay, okay!” He held his hands up in surrender “I’m going, but I want a full report on my desk tomorrow morning.”

“If you don’t scram you won’t even see tomorrow morning,” Myka threatened.

When the door closed, Myka looked back at HG.

Helena was smiling contentedly. “Perhaps my irresponsibility is not such a bad thing.”

“It seems like it is a fine, fine line. And I do want to get these handcuffs off.” Myka added. She kicked the chair across the room to the table where Pete had set down the goo.

She and Helena plunged their hands into the purple vat. The handcuffs sparked and flashed before dropping off, falling into the goo.

“Now where were we?” she asked.

“Right about here,” Helena replied, pulling Myka back into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Using the prompt "handcuffed together" for femtropebingo. As usual, thanks to TheRangress for betaing.


End file.
